(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to treatment of sepsis. More specifically, the invention is directed to the use of milk fat globule epidermal growth factor-factor VIII (MFG-E8) to treat sepsis.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Despite advances in the management of trauma victims, the incidence of sepsis and septic shock has increased significantly over the past two decades. It has been estimated that in the United States alone, more than 750,000 patients develop sepsis and septic shock each year with an overall mortality rate of 28.6%. Severe sepsis is a common, expensive, and frequently fatal condition, with as many deaths annually as those from acute myocardial infarction. Sepsis is the 3rd leading cause of death overall in the United States. A recent report indicates that the average costs per septic patient are at least $22,100, with annual total costs of more than $16 billion nationally. Activated protein C (APC) is the only FDA-approved specific treatment for sepsis, but its use is limited to non-surgical adult patients with severe sepsis. APC cannot be used in trauma victims and surgical patients who develop sepsis, due to its adverse effects on coagulation. Thus, there is a great need for an effective novel therapy for sepsis, especially surgical sepsis. The market potential for sepsis treatment is estimated at $10-25 billion annually in the United States alone.
The present invention further addresses the role of MFG-E8 in sepsis and inflammation.